Open Wounds
by Lizzy-Fiction-89
Summary: Shane does the worst thing possible to spite his father. Shane didn't move into the glass house & Clair never came to Morganville. S.C&O/C There is no OC choice in this section so no second character has been chosen
1. Chapter 1

Open Wounds

_a/n – Ok so I've only read up to book nine so far so if any of this clashes with any later books – Sorry, however I doubt it will as I have said in the summary – Shane didn't, doesn't and won't move into the Glass House, Clair doesn't come to Morganville there for Shane never meets her._

_I do not own anything but the idea and the character of Elizabeth all other Morganville vampire characters and locations belong to Rachael Cane_

_This is my first published fan fiction ~ please R&R ~ thanks peeps _

~Chapter One~

Shane sat at the bus stop with the hood of his jacket shielding his face from the glairing summer sun, his wrist in plaster again his bus was the 76, this would take him back to his father and the group of drunken bikers that he chose as his family since the death of his wife and daughter, Shane's mother and sister.

Shane had tried to explain that Morganville didn't have a thing to do with his mother's death, she was depressed and that hadn't been her first suicide attempt, she had tried when they were living in Morganville, that was why the vampires had let them go. But in Frank Collins mine everything that ever went wrong was the vampires fault, even Shane's broken wrist, although Shane knew full well his broken wrist was thanks to his father's foul temper and drunken state, but as Frank had said as Shane left on his own to the hospital

"We'll get the basted Vamps that did that to you"

Shane didn't argue, since that would have been more trouble than it was worth.

Shane's attention was drawn back to the present when a bus pulled into the stop

"Last Train to Morganville Border" the driver announced. Shane looked up, and in those few seconds he had made his mind up, he would rather face the vamps than his father, she stood quickly, receiving strange looks from the driver,

"One way" Shane said quietly, he paid the fair and headed up the almost empty bus; Shane had thought it to be completely empty at first but sat quietly at the back of the bus was a tall teenaged girl.

She wasn't the type of girl that would usually catch the eye of Shane Collins, but after being with a bunch of hairy, drunk assed Bikers for nearly four years a pretty face was a welcome sight. She had golden blond hair that fell in ringlets down her back, which complemented her silver blue eyes; her skin was pail, so pail that if she hadn't been sitting on the bus in broad daylight Shane would have thought her to be a Vampire.

Shane took the seat on the left of the bus directly next to where she was sat, straight backed hands rested in her lap. Shane stared for a few moments, before looking forward,

"Hey Driver how long will it take?" Shane called, the driver didn't answer, "That's rude" Shane sighed kicking his feet up onto the space beside him, resting one leg straight and the other bent where he rested an arm, his head leaning back against the window.

"It should take about an hour" came a female voice, clear as day with a strong old English accent.

"I'm sorry?" Shane said lifting his head to look around, feeling stupid since there was only one female on the bus.

"I said the trip to Morganville should take about an hour" the girl opposite said seeming quite irritated at the fact she was made to repeat herself.

"Oh, yeah thanks." Shane said a blush rising in his cheeks.

The bus was silent for thirty minutes before there was a loud clattering and the bus jolted to a stop, causing Shane to fall of off his seat. He pulled him self up quickly and turned to check on the mysterious girl to find she hadn't moved an inch, Shane blinked before shaking his head and making for the front of the bus.

"Hey mate what's…" The driver was sat up right with a long silver pole parading from his chest. "Hey Love, I don't mean to alarm you but we…" he turned to find himself nose to nose with the girl.

"It appears as we have a slight predicament" she sighed walking towards the door.

"What are you doing, you can't go out there!" Shane yelled

"I would appreciate it if you didn't yell…I can go prosily what I want to go" She snapped

"Someone had impaled our driver, they could still be outside…we should at least grab something to defend ourselves with or…or call the police." Shane said, the sun was beginning to set in the distance, Shane feared for what may be lurking out in the darkness,

"Perhaps you are right, but I do not see how remaining on the bus would be beneficial, personally I do not wish to be like sardines in a can." She looked at Shane, inches from the bus' closed doors.

"Ok, that makes sense, but we should get some makeshift weapons so that we can defend ourselves." Shane said, "I'm Shane" he held out his hand, she looked at it before walking back into the body of the bus

"So Sane what could be a weapon?" she asked, Shane looked at his hand and dropped it before making his way to her side.

Shane looked around the bus there was nothing that was loose of that could be detached to make a weapon, he passed the girl and tugged at each chair on the left of the bus, hoping that a frame would be loose enough to break of a poke to use as a blunt object, his head shot up when he heard a crack, he turned ready to fight off an intruder but found the blond holding a bar from one of the chairs,

"It was loose she said simply" passing him the bar,

"No you keep it…"

"No need I have a pistol in my handbag." She interrupted. Shane stared at her "You never asked" she said simply "No can we get going, I doubt that there is anything out there since it's been a good ten minutes and they haven't attacked us."

"Uh yeah" Shane grunted leading the way to the front of the bus

"Elizabeth"

"What?" Shane stopped and turned,

"My name it's Elizabeth, I didn't mean to be rude earlier but I don't trust men…but for the moment I guess I have no choice but to trust you.

"Yeah ok, thanks Liz…"

"Please I was named Elizabeth; I would prefer to be called as such." She said holding out her hand

"Yeah, Sure Sorry 'lizabeth" Shane shook her hand shocked at the coldness of them but she didn't voice the shock he just let her hand go and continued to the front of the bus where he lent over the driver to pull the door release leaver.

Shane took the lead pole in hand his senses in overdrive as he looked and listened for any sign of their attacker. Elizabeth walked silently behind him; his eyes scanned the wide open space, nothing but desert for as far as the eye could see.

"What's the plan?" Elizabeth asked smoothly "Morganville is an hour that way by foot and I believe the closest town that way would be another hours walk.

"You were heading to Morganville? Did you know anyone who could collect us?" Shane asked

"There may be someone but…it's complicated" she said biting her rose red lips,

"Well they have to be better than my father, he would kill me if he found out I was heading to Morganville." Shane sighed

"Then why would you come?" Elizabeth asked her eyes looking around the darkening landscape; Shane looked at her before letting out a sigh

"As you said it's…Complicated." He looked back at the bus, "Maybe…possible" he mumbled

"Care to share?" Elizabeth asked her eyes continuing to scan her surroundings.

"The Bus, if it's still working I could drive it…I mean…no that's stupid if I drive a bus into town with a dead man onboard they'll kill me…" he looked round to Elizabeth "You… I mean…are you a Morganville Native?"

"Sort off." Elizabeth said biting her lip again.

"Sort off? What is that supposed to mean…never mind do you know the town secret?" Shane asked as he began walking to the bus

"Shane Stop!" Elizabeth voice was suddenly cold, her pistol was drawn, Shane spun around

"What the hell?" Shane came face to barrel with the pistol

"Duck!" Elizabeth growled Shane didn't argue he fell to the floor and Elizabeth pulled the trigger. Shane turned to look at what she had shot and found a body screaming in pain on the ground, he turned to look at Elizabeth who took the barrel of the gun and blew over the top.

"Silver bullets, she won't be getting up anytime soon, so I suggest we get to the bus and get to Morganville, if they have questions about the driver I'll deal with it." Elizabeth offered a now gloved hand to Shane, who after a quick thought of…'when did she put those on?' took the hand and pulled himself up…she was stronger than she looked. The two headed to the bus at a sprint.

It took a good five minutes to dislodge the pole from the driver's chest and the bus windshield. Shane pulled the driver away from his seat and laid him in the foot well of the first set of seats, Elizabeth took the seat directly diagonal from the driver's seat were Shane sat, he looked down at the giant steering wheel

"Um, 'lizabeth…just so you know I've never driven something of this size before so hold on" the bust moved with a jolt forward.

Elizabeth sat in silence for the first few minutes, before she sighed and pulled out her small mobile.

"Shane what's your last name?" she asked,

"What?" Shane asked concentrating on the road

"You family name Shane…what?" She asked a little short tempered

"Oh Sorry Collins" he said taking the right turn onto the main road into Morganville.

"I need to make a phone call" she sighed getting up and making her way to the back of the bus where she had a hushed conversation after a few seconds she hung up and made her way to the front, "We have safe passage into town we need to go to Common Grounds, do you know where that is."

"Yeah it's a bad place to go a night." Shane said as if she were a simpleton

"Hey, I'm not stupid, I said we have save passage and protection, just…trust me" she said she was standing beside him now; he turned quickly to look at her then back at the road.

"Fine but if I get bitten I'm coming after you." He sighed his attention now back on the road. Elizabeth returned to her seat.

Shane drove down the darkened roads of Morganville taking each turn without obeying the road signals refusing to stop anywhere but their final destination he was sure the vamps could already smell the blood of the dead driver on the floor of the bus, he was sure the gaping hole in the windshield was making sure of that. The bus was coming up to common grounds where Shane could see a small group waiting for them, much to his dismay they consisted of three vamps and chief of police Richard Morrell, the Morrell family in Shane's eyes where just as bad as vamps, even more so as it was Richard's baby sister Monica who had started the fire that had killed his sister.

"These your friends?" he said a little more bitter than he had meant to.

"They're who my mother sent" She sighed looking at the group, with Richard stood Oliver, Brandon and Sam Glass. "Stop here, we'll be ok" she said standing beside him, "And Shane no matter what happens next…I owe you" she said and placed her unloved hand on Shane's hand.

"What? What does that mean" he asked, but Elizabeth pulled the switch, Sam Glass took a step onto the bus before Shane could react

"Beth, what are you doing here" Sam said in a stern voice, Sam was the only vamp that Shane had ever taken a liking too since he wasn't like the other vamps in the town

"Daddy we'll talk later" Elizabeth said Shane nearly choked on his own saliva she was the daughter of Sam Glass…She was a Vampire's Daughter.

"Fine both of you this way." Sam lead the way to Oliver coffee house, Shane followed with his mouth open like a fish.

Shane entered the coffee shop to find it was empty other than one table where the founder of Morganville was sat,

"Please take a seat" she said in the same unwavering voice Shane could recall her speaking in after the death of his sister "Mr Collins I wasn't expecting to hear your name again; I thought you and your family had opted to leave Morganville?"

"Yeah well, I missed you guys so much" Shane said sarcastically

"You realise Mr Collins, we won't allow you to leave again, you will have to find a protector…"  
>"Screw that shit I'm not being some vamps property!" Shane snapped<p>

"Mother I will give him protection, I do owe him." Elizabeth piped up, Shane's mouth dropped open again, first her father was Sam Glass now her mother was Morganville founder Amelie.

"Fine, Mr. Morrell, escorts Mr Collins to my daughter's apartment I need to have a word with her in privet."

Shane didn't say a word on the way to the apartment, he didn't even thank Richard Morrell when they arrived, he just entered the designated house and slammed the door closed. He sat on the couch waiting.

It was almost three hours later when the door opened again and closed with as much force as he had done

"Bitch, arsehole, fucking …" she let out a scream and kicked something…hard, Shane was glad he hadn't waited by the door. "Fuck!" he heard her sigh, he waited a few minutes but she didn't come to the living room, he rose and headed to the entrance where he found Elizabeth sitting in the floor her head in her hands

"Um…you 'k?" he asked as only a bloke could ask,

"I'll be fine" she said standing up,

"Um what happened…?" Shane didn't finish the question, Elizabeth's hair was no longer in ringlets down her back it had been cut and not very neatly either, it looked as if someone and grabbed it and cut it with garden sheers. He had stopped midsentence when he saw the look on her face.

"I brought you dinner, hope you like Cheese Burgers." She said standing and handing Shane a bag

"I will go and sort a room for you." She walked away before Shane could respond, he sighed opened the bag, as the smell of the cheese burger hit him he realised how hungry he was, with a sigh he headed back to the couch and tucked into the burger.

Elizabeth came down five minutes later,

"Your room is the first on the left, has an ensuite bathroom but if you prefer a bath there is another bathroom down the hall third on the right." She said taking a seat on a giant bean bag; Shane looked at her she had changed from her dress into a pair of slacks and a tank top.

"Go ahead ask, you know you want to?" she sighed feeling his eyes on her

"Um, where to start…both of your parents are Vamps are you? Why would you protect me I just drove the bus? If you're a vamp is this some sick way of keeping a fresh meal around the house…"Shane reeled off the questions in one breath

"OK" she turned to face him, "Yes my mother is Amelie and yes my father is Sam Glass, best way to describe me would be an experiment." She sighed picking at her perfectly manicured nails,

"An experiment? How?" Shane asked

"My mother was curious, she wondered if a human and a vampire could have a child and well that experiment resulted in me…" she sighed

"So are you a" Shane mimed fangs with his fingers

"Sorta" she bit her lip

"You like sorta's don't you?" he said

"Well I am in some ways and not in others as you may have gathered sunlight, silver all that jazz doesn't affect me, I heal quicker than a human but slower than vampires, I do need blood to stay alive however I don't crave it so don't worry love, I have no intention in sucking you blood." She sighed stretching out on the beanbag causing her tank top to rise revealing a toned stomach

"So…" Shane swallowed "So um, do you age like a human?"

"Well up until the age of sixteen then I seemed to stop" she mumbled

"And…what about other human stuff?" he asked now more curious than disgusted as he had been when he found out

"Well, I'm a normal hormonal girl just don't suffer with a monthly…which I've been told is a blessing, however mother believes that I could get pregnant if I wanted to? Which would be why I left last time, I was only supposed to be visiting at the request of my mother." She sighed "look I don't mean to be rude I'm happy to answer questions but can the rest wait until the morning, I really just want to sleep right now" she sighed

"Sure, sorry, I guess it is late"

"Can I ask you one question before bed?" she asked as she stood up "What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh that…well, um had a disagreement with my father" he said simply, Elizabeth could tell by the tone of his voice that was as far as she would get with that conversation.

"Oh ok, well goodnight, I'm in the room second on the right if you need me." She said leaving before Shane could even stand; he was at the bottom of the stairs when he heard her door click shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n – Again I must say I do not own anything but the idea and the character of Elizabeth all other Morganville vampire characters and locations belong to Rachael Cane_

_This is my first published fan fiction. Please note that this chapter contains Sexual Content_

_~ Please R&R ~ thanks peeps _

~Chapter Two~

Shane woke the next morning with the sun streaming through a gap in his curtain, panic hit him for a few seconds while his memory peaced together the events of the previous night, sighing he turned to roll out of the bed and headed to the bathroom

"Fuck " he mumbled as he realised that he had no change of clothes with him and she doubted that Elizabeth would have anything that would 'Suit' him.

Sighing he had a quick wash and pulled on the clothes he had been wearing yesterday, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket,

"Shit" he mumbled again "I need to get a job if I'm staying here." He shoved his wallet back in his pocket and headed down stairs. When he was halfway down the stairs the smell of eggs and bacon hit him causing his stomach to growl.

He followed his nose to the kitchen where his eyes fall upon Elizabeth's back, from what Shane could see, Elizabeth had chosen to wear a black and red bikini top and Black skin tight jeans that enhanced her well toned legs and backside. Shane closed his eyes, trying to ignore his hormonal urges to grope her. Shane took a breath in before opening his eyes,

"Um, morning" he said,

"Morning" she smiled, "Hungry?"

"Yeah…little" he mumbled "Um, listen I don't think I can stay here, I mean I don't have much cash so I wouldn't be able to…"

"If you're worried about Money don't. This is my mother's property, I don't even pay rent, and as you can see; the fridge magically refills…well mother has a delivery sent from the store once a week and we have milk, bread…the perishables delivered every other day." She said piling scrambled egg onto a plate with sausages, bacon, mushrooms and Fried tomatoes.

"Oh right…"

"Oh I had meant to ask last night, you didn't have a bag with you so I assume you don't have clothes…I can take you shopping later today if you wish…that is unless you want to go alone, no one will trouble you."

"Yeah you don't know Monica" Shane said without thinking

"Sorry?" she asked carrying the plate of food to the dining table.

"Nothing…um I don't really have the cash for new…" Shane said changing the subject,

"You can use my Morganville credit." She said simply

"Morganville Credit?" he asked taking a seat,

"Basically I can buy what I want from any shop in Morganville and mummy pays off the tab…that is as long as I don't go to mental." She sighed raising her hands above her head stretching revealing a tattoo on her right side over her ribs; it was of a wolf clawing up her side.

"Nice ink" he said, she smiled and put her finger to her lips

"Shh, mum doesn't know" she smiled and began piling food on her own plate

"You can have the tomatoes." He said grabbing some bacon

"Don't you like them? Well you can have my bacon then." She smiled tucking into her food.

The two ate in silence foe a few minutes before Shane finally spoke

"Great food, thanks…and um if you wanted to I don't mind you coming along while I get some clothes besides I'm thinking of you are there, they can't refuse me your credit." He smiled

"Sure be ready for eleven." She smiled picking up her now empty plate.

"Just one question…please don't tell me you're the type of girl who has to go into every store even if you don't want anything in the store."

"Ew, no way I go to the stores I need…or… the ones with sales on, you can never pass up a bargain" she smiled

"That's not too bad I guess" Shane mumbled as she shoved more bacon into his mouth.

After breakfast Elizabeth disappeared to her room while Shane washed up, as he stood at the sink he looked down at the suds thinking

'How the hell did I end up washing up…' he finished washing and shoved everything on the draining board. Elizabeth returned to the kitchen now wearing a white blouse, a short pleated black skirt (Which didn't leave much to the imagination) and knee length socks with high-heeled trainers.

"Ready?" she smiled, Shane looked at her for a few minutes before he swallowed and nodded.

"Mind if I drive?" she smiled

"You have a car?" he said dumbly. Elizabeth smiled and made her way to the front door and out to the side of the street where a pink Cadillac stood.

"It just had to be pink" Shane mumbled more to himself that Elizabeth,

"I wanted blue but they only had pink" she smiled jumping into her car, Shane climbed into the passenger's side.

The two spent a few hours shopping before they made a stop at Oliver's coffee shop,

"What can I get you" Oliver smiled

"Oliver, you need to work on you fake smiles" Elizabeth smiled leaning on the counter giving anyone behind her a good view of her upper thighs disappointing others when they realised she had spankie-pants on under the skirt,

Shane let out a chuckle when he heard a frat boy groan,

"She's a tease" another commented.

Elizabeth made her way back to the table with Shanes Black Coffee in one hand and her own hot chocolate and cream in the other she placed them on the table before going to take her seat, however a tall guy came up behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"'Ello gorgeous, why don't you bring your pretty arse over to me and my mates" Shane when to stand but he caught a look at Elizabeth's eyes, they where no longer the blue that had been they were now blood red, what happened next went to quickly for anyone to really see.

Elizabeth grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted putting him into an arm lock, he was bent over and Elizabeth was bent close to his ear,

"Touch me again and I will rip you fucking dick off…that goes for you and your friends do you understand me" she hissed loud enough that Shane could hear, the guy didn't answer "I asked you a question" she said moving his arm a little further causing him to cry out in pain

"Yes…yes I understand" he almost sobbed

"Good Boy" she said letting him go, he back away

"Fucking psycho" he said grabbing his bag and leaving as Elizabeth took her seat.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said picking up her drink

"What?" Shane asked confused,

"I saw you rise when he grabbed me…I can only assume that you had intended to help."

"Yeah, I had intended to but you where to fast" Shane said

"Well thank you anyway" she smiled taking a sip of the drink

"Elizabeth Glass I would appreciate you solve your issues outside my shop" Oliver had made his way over to them

"There wasn't an issue Olli, just a misunderstanding." She smiled at Shane

"Oh really and what misunderstanding would that be?" Oliver said losing his temper

"Frat boy thought I was a piece of property that he could claim…he now knows otherwise." She smiled; Oliver groaned and left the two to finish their drinks.

The two finished their drinks and were returning to Elizabeth's car, when a manicured hand grabbed Shane by the shoulder, he turned to come face to face with Monica Morrell,

"Shane…Shane Collins, I knew that mug any were" she smiled as if they were the best of friends, it was at this point that Elizabeth stopped and turned around, Shane didn't answer his hands turned into fists his nails digging into the palm of his hand, "Now…now Shane don't tell me you've forgotten who I am" she smiled as sweet as an angel

"I remember you" Shane said through gritted teeth

"You can go Shane is quite safe with me" Monica fluttered her eyelashes at Elizabeth,

"Shane?" Elizabeth asked sensing the tension,

"Sorry Morrell" Shane began, thinking on his toes "My fiancé and I where just heading home" Shane turned on his heal and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, "Come on darling we best go home, we wouldn't want to be late for your fathers visit" Shane was hoping she would play along,

"Of course darling" She smiled

"What? Fiancé? How? When? Why?" Monica was clearly in shock, Shane and Elizabeth continued to the car. "Don't ignore me" Monica screamed attracting the attention of several passersby,

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth stopped, Shane cursed under his breath,

"Who said you could become engaged to my boyfriend?" She snapped, Shane almost choked,

"Since when was I ever you boyfriend you murdering bitch!" Shane lost his temper,

"My poor baby has this witch bewitched you" Monica said moving to touch Shane, Elizabeth moved fast grabbing Monica's wrist "let me go" she cried

"Leave Shane alone" Elizabeth hissed a hit of red returning to her eyes

"Let me go or…or I'll scream! My daddy is the Mayor you know!" Monica snapped

"Guess what Morrell, That doesn't scare me!" Elizabeth hissed, "Because my mother is Amelie, she is the founder of this town, have you hear of her?" Monica turned her head to look into Elizabeth's now blood red eyes.

"I…I'm protected you…you can't attack me" she stammered

"I can do as I wish, Shane will back me up, it was self defence, wasn't it darling" Elizabeth never broke the eye contact she held with Monica

"Of course, I mean she came at you so fast we both thought in danger" Shane said as innocent as he could muster.

"Now here's the deal Morrell, you don't scare me; your family don't scare me and guess what that moron Brandon doesn't scare me. So what you are going to do is walk away, keep your mouth shut and leave me and Shane alone!" Elizabeth hissed into Monica's ear "Do we have an understanding?" Monica had lost the ability to speak but nodded Elizabeth let her go and walked over to Shane, who smiled as Elizabeth stood on tiptoes to kiss Shane on the lips, the kiss was intense and when they parted Shane was breathless, Elizabeth turned to Monica who hadn't moved "Don't you need to be going Ms Morrell?" She smiled; Monica turned and partially ran in the opposite direction.

Shane and Elizabeth made it to the car before the two of them burst into fits of giggles.

The two managed to control the giggles long enough to drive home and shut their door with a bang behind them,

"Oh my god I thought she was gonna piss herself." Shane said collapsing on the sofa putting the bags in his hands in front of his feet; Elizabeth took the space beside him,

"You realise my mother is going to flip when she found out" Elizabeth said smiling

"Shit I didn't think, sorry." Shane said suddenly serious,

"Screw her, Monica Morrell is a spoilt bitch who needed putting in her place" Elizabeth smiled "Oh you have…" She said looking across at Shane, she raised her hand to his lips and ran her finger across his bottom lip, they both froze, "um…Lipstick" she mumbled pulling her hand back, "I…I should go start dinner" she mumbled but didn't move, her eyes were connected with Shane's

"But…you did breakfast" he mumbled "I could…" he gave up, "Shower" he mumbled standing and making his way to the stairs, he turned to see Elizabeth stand and head to the kitchen, without thinking he turned and headed to her before she made it to the door he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, before she could react Shane pressed his lips to hers.

Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut, Shane's tongue ran along her bottom lip seeking entrance, to which Elizabeth granted.

Shane pushed Elizabeth up against the wall, one hand in her hair, which he realised she had straightened today, the other resting in the nape of her back, Her hands both running through his shaggy hair, soon the kiss became a battle for control which Shane lost, after a few more seconds they pulled apart gasping for air, neither of them moved, Shane rested his forehead against hers

"I really should go for a shower" he mumbled half-heartedly

"Murph" was the only response that Elizabeth could muster, neither wanted to move, but that decision was made for them when there was a bang at the front door. "Stay hear" Elizabeth said suddenly alert, she made her way to the door looking through the peep-hole to reveal that Richard Morrell and his sister Monica were standing on the door step, Monica looking smug with herself. Elizabeth opened the door,

"Morrell, how can I help?" She asked

"Hello I believe you had a run in with my sister this afternoon" he said

"Actually I believe she ran at us but yes?" Elizabeth said

"Monica would like to apologise."

"What?" both Elizabeth and Monica said at once, obviously for different reasons, Elizabeth was shocked she had been expecting to have to play her mummy card and Monica had clearly thought her brother was going to pull out the cuffs and drag Elizabeth off to jail

"Yes, I know exactly what happened several witnesses came forward and I know my sister instigated the situation so I have brought her here to apologise"

"No I am not she threatened me…she said she was Amelie daughter, stupid cow I'm a native I know Amelie doesn't…"  
>"Monica She IS Amelie daughter!" Richard said seriously<p>

"Wha…what? No that…"

"Listen Richard, I won't cause trouble over the little meeting I had with your sister this afternoon as long as she stays away from Shane and I…if she sees us on the street I want her to cross the road, if we're in a shop I want her to leave or stay at the other side away from us and should there be a time she can't get away, she needs to keep her big gob shut."

"And her friends!" came Shane's voice from behind Elizabeth where he was now standing, Monica glared at Shane

"Fine, sorry to have bothered you" Richard said turning to leave, Monica stood there mouth open, Richard turned and grabbed her wrist dragging her to his patrol car. Elizabeth closed the door.

"Well now that was interesting" Elizabeth smiled,

"Not what you expected?" Shane asked

"Nope thought I'd have to call mum" she sighed making sure the door was locked securely. "I should…Yeah pasta ok?" she asked not making eye contact with Shane.

"Yeah sure…can you have garlic?" he asked

"Love it, that a problem?" she asked

"No…I'm gonna go for a shower" the two parted going separate ways.

Shane made his way to his bedroom, shopping bags in hand, he threw them on the bed before heading to the bathroom.

Elizabeth closed the kitchen door, falling against it, her heart beating one hundred beats a minute, she slid down the door her knees bent to her chest her bottom lip between her ice white teeth her fangs showing causing a pearl of blood to rise to the surface of her lip, she had never felt the need like she did now

Shane stood under the boiling water his head against the tiled wall,

'What the hell' he scolded himself, 'I've only just met her, how the hell can she have this effect on me she's a Vampire' his mind was yelling

'Half vampire' another part of his mind reminded him

'Same difference' his mind was arguing it was giving him a head ache, trying to avoid his inner turmoil his mind returned to the kiss,

He could remember the feel of her lips against his, the temperature difference…Shane looked down and sighed

"No point fighting it now" he mumbled taking his swelling member in one hand braising himself against the wall with the other, he closed his eyes and began to stroke his rock hard member.

Elizabeth closed her eyes allowing her hand to slip into her panties, her fingers sliding over her clit, she let out a sigh as her fingers found her entrance, without thinking she plunged her middle finger into her wet centre.

Shane's grip tightened on his shaft, his need was burning in the pit of his stomach, his hand moving up and down his shaft lubricated by the flow of water from the shower, he sped the pace of the stokes brining him to an explosive release at the same time as down stairs Elizabeth found her electric release.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n – Again I must say I do not own anything but the idea and the character of Elizabeth all other Morganville vampire characters and locations belong to Rachael Cane_

_This is my first published fan fiction. ~ please R&R ~ thanks peeps _

~Chapter Three~

They ate in silence that evening, before Shane slouched out on the sofa remote in hand and Elizabeth curled up on her beanbag book in hand,

"So many channels" Shane groaned as he flipped through channel after channel "and all showing…ooo South Park…Seen it" he tossed the remote aside,

"You want to play a game" Elizabeth mumbled,

"Game?" Shane had almost forgotten Elizabeth was there, 'almoast'.

"Yeah, I have the Wii, PS, 1 2 and 3 and…"

"Xbox? Please say you have an Xbox?" Shane blurted out

"Nope" she smiled, Shane looked disappointed "Got an Xbox 360"

"Funny" he smiled, "Where have these been hidden then/" He asked as they where clearly not by the TV in front of him,

"My room" she mumbled putting the bookmark in her book and placing it on the floor beside her beanbag "Help me up" she sighed holding out her hands, Shane hesitated the memory of his shower coming to mind, but he quickly shook the thought and walked over to where she was sitting, he gently took her hands in his and pulled her up towards him.

Shane wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he entered Elizabeth's room but what he found wasn't it.

Her room clearly had been two rooms at one point, the central dividing wall had been removed;

In the far Right corner had a mirrored closet built against the wall in an 'L' shape, it ran a quarter of the way along the back wall and half way along the side wall where it ended next to one of two windows in the room.

Next to the closet on the back wall was a queen sized canapé bed, covered in ornate pillows and quilts,

Left of the bed was another built in wardrobe this one with glass windows on the top section instead of Mirrors, inside these where shelves filled with small ornaments most of which, Shane could see were fairies, Dragons and unicorns.

On the right wall between the two windows there where floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to breaking with books, on the wall opposite there were more floor to ceiling bookshelves which stopped at the bedroom door situated in the far Left corner, these shelved were half filled with more books and the rest; Making Shanes eyes sine where filled with Games and Hand Consoles.

The games were arranged by console and alphabetically, everything from Retro Console games to modern 3D consoles and in the bottom corner where her Xbox and Xbox 360 games.

Finally the final wall, contained a corner unit that held a PC, a large TV in the centre, pinned up on the wall and beneath was a malty layer cabinet containing an Xbox, Xbox 36 and a Wii, all with controller charge stations.

"I thought you said you didn't have an Xbox? And you had a Ps…" Shane said

"I lied" she smiled "About the Xbox anyway, these are the three I play most, the rest…" she walked over to the glassed cabinet and opened one of the bottom cabinets to reveal boxed consoles

"Any console you can think of…I have" she said, "I collected them over the years"

"How old are you" Shane blurted out, as he headed to the shelf containing games

"Um, 16…plus maybe a few years" she mumbled

"A few?" Shane looked at her,

"Well daddy is 99 this year, you should be able to do the maths from that" she said digging through the draw for her TV remote,

"So if he was human when you were born…you would be at least…50, 60years old"

"I'm 44" she sighed

"You look good for your age" Shane lifted his head to look at her before returning to view her library of games, "wanna play together?" he asked

"Nah, I'll just watch" she sighed sitting on the end of her bed and allowing her body to fall back relaxing into her mattress.

Elizabeth jumped as she felt the edge of her bed dip as Shane took a seat,

"'lizabeth? Can I ask you something?" he said, he had a game in hand but he seemed to be holding this so that his hands were busy,

"Sure" she mumbled she didn't move just remained on her back staring at the sealing,

"Why do you chose to protect me, I mean you could have left me to Monica…" he mumbled the last part, it was at this that Elizabeth sat up,

"You haven't met very many decent people; have you?" She asked

"What?" Shane was shocked

"What I did, would have been what any normal kind hearted human being would have done…I mean maybe not threatening to rip her to shreds part, but I could clearly see she was not an old friend and…" Shane cut her off, his lips pressed to hers, causing a gasp to escape from her lips allowing his tongue access, his hands releasing the game which fell to the floor with a clonk, neither of them registered it, Shane enveloped her in his arms pulling her awkwardly closer to him.

She smiled into the kiss and turned her body to face him, making the kiss much easier and allowing them both access to explore with their hands.

Shane's hands worked their way from her waist to her heaving chest, whilst her hands began exploring the hidden muscle beneath his shirt.

Downstairs there was a loud bank, causing the two to pull apart in alarm, their lips swollen and parted as they gasped for air, they looked from one another to the Door,

"Stay" Elizabeth swallowed as she stood and made her way to the door, Shane did not obey and was only two steps behind her.

Elizabeth crept silently down the stairs her eyes searching the entrance hall, she slowly made her way to the lounge where she found the intruder,

"I nearly ripped you head off" she hissed, lettering her grad down

"Who is it" Shane asked seeing her relax,

"Dad, you go play the Xbox, I'll…" She began

"No, It is actually Shane I need to speak with" Sam said simply, not in a threatening way, but in a way that made Elizabeth cringe,

"No" Elizabeth said, "No Way dad." She hissed

"Now darling I only wish to convey a message from your Mother, you may stay to hear it as well."

"Fine" Shane said

"Amelie, requested that you give the Morrell Family a wide birth, she was informed of the events of today…"  
>"Excuse me dad but the Morrell will be giving us a wide birth as of today" Elizabeth said "Besides she came over to Shane"<p>

"Lizzy, Stop it, your mother is less than please at the way you handled the situation she will not take this any further…this time as long as you agree…"

"I don't want to be anywhere near the Morrell family, so you have no issues of me going anywhere near them" Shane snapped,

"That is all she asks…That and she wants you to behave yourself in future" Sam had turned to Elizabeth now

"I was doing as I had promised…protecting Shane" she said turning her back on her dad "If that is all you can leave" Elizabeth was not happy and Shane could tell.

"No that is no all, when did you last…"

"Yesterday" she snapped "I'm old enough to take care of myself" she said

"You've never had a Human living with you" Sam was getting angry now, Shane held his breath

"Not that you knew of" she mumbled before heading to the stairs "Oh and daddy I would appreciate it if you knock next time you visit" whit that Shane could tell that was Sam's que to leave,

"Shane do me a favour, when you grow up and have kids…don't their nothing but trouble" Sam sighed heading for the door

"Yeah see ya Sam" Shane nodded, following Sam and bolting the door shut after him before heading upstairs.

By the time Shane got to the top of the landing he could hear the bath running, he made his way to her bedroom door to find her in her wardrobe

"You ok?" he asked

"Sure, Look feel free to play the Xbox, I'm going for a very long, Very Hot bath" she said retrieving a few items from the wardrobe before closing the door, "There are some beanbags in the next room if you want to sit closer to the TV" she never turned to face him,

"You…you ok?" he asked not sure that she would want to speak with him about family matters,

"Yeah I'll be fine" she sighed walking to one of the book shelves and pulling out a book,

"Well if you wanna talk" He said whilst it mind screamed at him 'STOP BEING A SUCH A PUSSY GIRL…SO NOT SEXY!' She turned to him

"Thanks Shane" she half smiled at him, "You enjoy the Xbox" With that she left the room.

By the time She decided to get out of the bath the sun had fully set, she dried herself off and dressed leaving her hair wrapped in a towel, before heading to her room where Shane was perched on two stacked bean bags, he didn't see her at first, he was to into killing whatever it was on the screen, she stood in the doorway and watched the joy on his face; it was like a kid a Christmas she smiled to herself

"Die Super Mutant DIIIIIEEEE" she said "Fuck!" he groaned as his character died on screen, Elizabeth couldn't hold back the giggle alerting Shane to her presence. "Not Funny" he sulked,

"Sorry, what were you playing?" she asked moving further into the room

"Fallout 3" he sighed as the game reloaded to his last save point, "Enjoy your bath?"

"yeah was ok, was thinking of dyeing my hair to piss mum off, what would you think of pink hair" she laughed

"Pink, interesting choice how about green?" Shane smiled saving the game,

"Nah done green, didn't suit me" she smiled making hr way to her bed "you can keep playing" she smiled

"Nah bored of getting my ass whooped by mutants, pay play Left for dead if you would like to join me" he said taking the CD from the console and returning it and it's case to the self where he had taken it from.

"I think I'll give it a miss this evening my book was just getting interesting," Shane turned to look at her realising for the first time what she was now wearing; a very thin, almost see-through, pale blue, baby-doll night dress, she was stretched out on her bed, causing the hem to rise revealing a lacy thong, Shane bit his lip,

'Um maybe I should really call it a night' his mind though but his mouth opened

"Fuck you, you're fucking gorgeous!" Shanes Jaw dropped 'Why the fuck did I just say that?'

His mind was betraying him and now so was his body, he's feet began to walk without him wanting or willing them to, not in the direction of the exit as his brain was pleading him to but closer to the bed, closer to her, she was watching him her blue eyes sparkling, she smiled, patting the bed beside her

"this…it doesn't make sense…" he mumbled kneeling on the bed and crawling closer to Elizabeth, she smiled "Have you put a spell on me?" he mumbled, he was kneeling beside her, he moved his hands to rest either side of her head, his head moving closer to hers but stopped inches away

"I was going to ask you the same question" she whispered, the lust in her voice was clear, Shane smiled down at her before he moved to kiss at her neck smiling when he found a sensitive spot just behind her ear,

"You like that" he smiled placing another gentle kiss on that spot, she let out a moan in compliance, "what do you want?" he whispered nibbling her ear, before he could register what was happening he was on his back and she was straddling him,

"Mmm" she smiled leaning forward "I think…" she smiled, her hands slipping between them, "these are a little too tight" she smiled releasing the button on his jeans, Shane let out a moan as his throbbing erection sprang free "Better" she whispered in his ear, he didn't answer just put his hand on the back of her head pulling her down into a hot sexy kiss. Shane bit gently at Elizabeth's lower lip erecting another moan from her lips. Not wanting to be out done Elizabeth gently ground her pelvis into his, causing him to let out a groan.

"Shane…" she whispered he looked up into her eyes, "We…I cant do this we have to stop" she moved of off him

"What's the matter" he sane moving to her side at the edge of the be

"I'm sorry I… it's just, there's something about you…"

"did I do something…" he began

"No…No defiantly not…it's…I've slept with people before no trouble…but you, with you I…you make me hungry…and not in a good way" she said staring at her hands in her lap, Shane looked at her

"'Lizabeth…"

"I don't want to hurt you Shane…I…" a tear fell down her cheek and onto her hands, Shane turned to face her more, he gently lifted her face to look at him,

"it's ok" he whispered, he smiled at her before pulling her into a tight hug "I'll go to my room, you…" he began

"No…I mean…." She stopped, "I need to go out, I'll be back later" she pulled away from Shane, who starred unsure of what to do, she was digging through her closet so Shane decided to leave the room.

Shane hear her leave but never heard her return, it was now one in the morning and he was beginning to worry, he quickly did a scan of the house to make sure that he hadn't missed her coming in, but the house was empty and silent,

"Liz where are you?" he asked aloud, he grabbed a coat and slipped on his trainers, no socks he knew he would regret that later but he didn't care he opened the door of the house to find Amelie standing there arm mid way through knocking,

"Um, Hi" Shane said stupidly

"Where are you going at one in the morning?" She asked,

"Um well actually I was about to come and speak with you" Shane said

"Why would you want to see me?" she asked

"Well um it's about Elizabeth, I…she left and she hasn't come back…I was worried about her." Shane said unsure if she would think him stupid

"You mean she's not here?" Amelie asked she sounded worried,

"No" Shane answered "Why are you here?" Shane asked suddenly,

"My daughter came to me a few hours ago, we spoke, I sent her home and advised I would be by shortly to speak with you both…you mean to tell me she hasn't been back since she spoke with me?" Amelie asked, Shane shook his head "Stay here, it will be safer for us to search until sunrise, do you have a mobile?" she asked, Shane nodded absentmindedly pulling the phone from his pocket, Amelie grabbed the phone and input a number, "You are to call this number immanently should she return home, do you understand"

"But I want to…"

"It is too dangerous for you until Sun-up and I do not believe my daughter would forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to you, so please stay here!" Amelie placed a cold hand on Shane's shoulder, "We will find her. Now please lock the door open it for no one but Elizabeth or myself, unless I ring you to advise otherwise." Shane nodded and locked to door behind Amelie.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n – Ok so Same ol' Same ol' ~ I do not own anything but the idea and the character of Elizabeth ~ all other Morganville vampire characters and locations belong to Rachael Cane ~_

_This is my first published fan fiction. so please, please, please R&R ~ thanks peeps _

~Chapter Four~

Shane awoke to a knocking at the door, he didn't know how long he'd been asleep, he didn't remember actually falling asleep, but memories came flooding back of the events of the past few hours,

"Shit" he hissed running to the front door, he grabbed the handle then remembered Amelie's warning, he let the handle go and looked through the peep-hole to reveal Amelie, and behind her Sam Carrying, Shane pulled away and ripped the door open,

"What happened?" Shane yelled

"She was attacked by a group of frat boys, apparently she attacked one of them this afternoon" Amelie said as she entered and Sam carried Elizabeth to the couch, "She needs blood." Amelie demanded,

"I…I don't know where she keeps it" Shane stammered. Sam knelt over Elizabeth who was still, eyes wide opened, Shane could see her jeans were ripped and bloodstained, Shane moved closer, there was a knife in her upper thigh,

"Stay back Shane" Sam Warned, "She needs blood to heal and if we don't find her supply she may attack you and I know that is not what she would want." Sam looked serious, Shane stepped back,

"Does it need to be kept cold? The blood I mean?" Shane asked, Sam nodded and Shane ran to the kitchen, he ripped open the fridge to find nothing that resembled blood, the closest thing he found was tomorrows dinner, two raw and bloody steak, he grabbed the plate and ran to the lounge to find Sam had been thrown across the room and Elizabeth was standing, she spun to look at him,

"Shit" he mumbled "Liz" he tried,

"Shane get it the kitchen" Amelie ordered, Shane took a step back but Elizabeth followed,

"Liz it's me" Shane said "Look I have this for you" he put the plate down on the lamented floor and pushed it towards her, she looked down at the food then back at him, he could see her eyes, they where Elizabeth's eyes not the monster controlling her, Shane knew he only had this chance to get back into the kitchen to hide, so he did.

He had his back to the door listening for any sign of what was happening the other side, but there was silence until a knock on the door made him jump

"Shane" The voice was weak but Shane knew that voice was Elizabeth's, she stood and opened the door, she looked awful,

"Shane" she repeated, "I'm sorry" she looked him in the eye,

"Sorry for what?" he smiled, she smiled weakly back, she let him leave the kitchen and take a seat beside Sam, while she rummaged in the kitchen, Shane caught a glimpse of the knife on the floor, it was a pretty little thing, silver, with a green emerald in the handle,

"I thought you said a group of frat guys did this to her?" Shane said

"They Did?" Sam answered before Amelie could,

"Well that knife is a woman's knife" Shane got of the sofa and knelt down to pick up the knife, "Sam pass me a tissue" Shane said holding his hand out, Sam did so and stood beside Shane who lifted the knife carefully using the tissue, on the handle of the knife was engraved a symbol one of the founder symbols,

"Who's is this symbol?" Shane asked, Sam looked closer,

"Brandon"

"Monica Morrell" Shane hissed, "She's under his protection"

"Yes but we have no proof when we found Liz, she was being attacked by the frat boys not Monica" Sam sighed

"That's because she'd had her fun" came Elizabeth's voice she was drinking from a sports bottle,

"Are you saying Monica Morrell did this to you?" Amelie asked

"No I'm saying I had a dream and did this to myself mother, Yes Monica Fuck Morrell did this to me, if you need proof look at by back!" she snapped, Amelie moved to her daughter and lifted the bloody top to reveal writing cut into her back;

'_Shane belongs to me Bitch,_

_So get out of town_

_Or next time I will kill you_

_MONICA!_

"She will pay" Amelie said

"She did this because of me" Shane fell to his knees "Not…not again" tears where welling in his eyes, Elizabeth ran to his side

"Shane no…no this isn't your fault." She said kneeling beside him, Amelie walked over to Sam as the whispered in hushed voices

"Yes it is, it's Alyssa all over again" Shane's body was shaking in anger

"Shane, Monica will be punished" Amelie said

"Like she was after setting my family home on fire, after she murdered my sister" Shane snapped, Elizabeth stared at Shane,

"She…" Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, she didn't know the girl but she could feel Shane's pain, she looked at her mother, "How is it she got away with doing it?"

"There was no proof" Amelie whispered, "This time there is" she continued in her normal voice, "Monica Morrell will pay!" with that Sam and Amelie left.

"Shane?" Elizabeth whispered

"I just want to be alone" he said to the floor

"Please look at me?" she whispered, sitting on the floor beside him, "Please" she repeated Shane didn't move he didn't even speak, "Shane…I…" there was a crash as a window was broken in, followed by the crash of a brick hitting the floor, both Shane and Elizabeth span to look, the brick had an envelope attached, Elizabeth moved to grab it, she was almost fully healed save for her back, this was due to the silver dust that Monica had applied to the wound as she cut her back, she ripped the envelope open,

"The Bitch is Dead, You are mine love Monica" she read it aloud, Shane eyes where fixed on her, before he could even get to his feet Elizabeth and dropped the letter and rant to the window jumping gracefully out and landing on an unsuspecting Monica who let out a high pitch scream!

"Get off, get off I'm protected" she screamed

"Not from me" Elizabeth hissed in her ear

"But…But you're dead?" Monica sounded scared,

"Not as dead as you are going to be" she hissed revealing her fangs,

"Elizabeth!" Came the commanding voice of Amelie, "Let her up, we will deal with her, won't we Brandon"

"Indeed" the man beside Amelie said

"Brandon thank god she tried to kill me, she wasn't going to follow the protection rules…she…she" Monica realised at that point Brandon looked pissed, but not at Amelie or Elizabeth but at her, Richard pulled up and ran to Brandon's side

"Monica?"

"Arrest Her!" Amelie said

"What she's my…" Richard began

"Arrest her she has broken the law she attacked a vampire with every intent of killing her!" Brandon said in a voice that made even Elizabeth shiver.

"But…" Richard tried

"Arrest her or we allow Elizabeth to kill her here and now without a trial" Amelie said, Elizabeth smiled and licked her lips. Richard rushed to his sister's side and handcuffed her.

"Mother I don't want her burned, that suffering she will encore is less that she deserves" Elizabeth Argued yet again, she was currently laying belly first on a hospital bed as the doctor worked on removing the silver dust out of the wounds on her back, "Ow" she snapped

"I'm sorry miss, but I have to reopen some wounds as they are healing around the silver" the Doctor said apologetically

"It still hurts" Elizabeth sulked. Shane was made to wait outside the room while the doctor worked on Elizabeth, he was less than amused since Richard Morrell had decided to join him, Followed by Richards Father the Mayor, who was now in the process of arguing with Richard, Trying to get into the hospital room where Elizabeth was being treated and throwing dirty looks at Shane.

"You're her brother you're supposed to protect her!" the Mayor yelled

"How can I when they have un-disputable proof that she attacked a vampire!" Richard said calmly, "If she had attacked a human, it may have been a little easier to sort out" he hissed in a hushed tone

"You mean like my sister!" Shane suddenly snapped

"Stay out of this Collins, this does not concern you" the Mayor snapped back,

"Actually it does! That's my girlfriend in there and you psycho daughter tried to mutilate her!" Shane didn't know why he told the Mayor that Elizabeth was his girlfriend, it had just slipped out,

"Ha, a Collins dating a vamp, I bet you daddy is a proud as punch about that." The Mayor said, moving closer to Shane, Who stood up ready to defend himself, however at that moment Brendon entered the hospital,

"You should leave now" He said addressing the Mayor and Richard,

"I am not leaving until my daughter has a pardon" The Mayor yelled, loud enough to make Amelie exit the examination room,

"If you would please keep the noise down" she said her voice commanding "Now Sit All of you" they all did as she commanded, like obedient dogs, Shane made sure not to be seated next to the Mayor or Brandon. "Now, your daughter attacked mine…" Amelie began but the Mayor cut her off

"After your daughter threatened mine, Monica was defending herself!" The Mayor yelled

"Dad that was sorted, Monica approached Shane and Elizabeth, Elizabeth was only doing as Brandon would do for us" Richard said trying to be a voice of reason

"And the attack on my daughter was not in self defence we have proof" Amelie said clearly irritated that the Mayor had interrupted,

"Yeah and what fabricated proof would that be" he said

"Follow me" she said simply they all made to move, "Only you" Amelie pointed to the Mayor. The Mayor followed Amelie into the room where the Dr's had stopped working, "Our proof is this" she said stepping aside allowing the Mayor to see Elizabeth's exposed back, the Mayors face paled.

"As you can clearly see this was not self defence" Amelie stated, the Mayor swallowed hard and nodded,

"So what is her punishment?" the Mayor tried to ask with a steady voice, but failed.

"Luckily my daughter is alive" Amelie began

"And I'm better than that bitch" Elizabeth said,

"Elizabeth has requested that we not have your daughter burnt as we would normaly" Amelie said ignoring Elizabeth's comment

"Nah that's too good for her" Elizabeth Said

"Monica Morrell with be on house arrest, she will also have her driver's licence revoked, she will go to college and then return home, she is not to socialise with anyone once in the family home, she will also have to work as my personal assistant. This is all until further notice."

"She will not…" The Mayor began

"She does not have a choice…it is this or she burns!" Amelie said the Mayor swallowed again before nodding

"You may Leave" Amelie said turning back to the doctor "You may continue"


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n – Ok so Same ol' Same ol' ~ I do not own anything but the idea and the character of Elizabeth ~ all other Morganville vampire characters and locations belong to Rachael Cane ~_

_ok so this is only a short Chapter hope you like ~ please R&R ~ thanks peeps _

~Chapter Five~

Elizabeth was kept in the hospital for a few days to insure that all the silver had been removed from her wounds, Shane had argued until blue in the face but Amelie had given him a choice either go home or be arrested. Shane had regrugenly returned home.

Shane sat staring at the blank TV screen. The clock in the background chimed, Shane looked around, it was three in the morning. Sighing he pulled himself of off the sofa and headed upstairs dragging his feet.

Shane didn't feel like sleeping, he flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He let out a groan before getting up and walking to Elizabeth's room and booting up the Xbox 360.

He threw himself down on her bed and started the game but wasn't able to concentrate, the events of the last few days where running through his mind.

"Shane?" a voice called, he didn't look up, that was her voice, "Shane" the voice repeated, his head shot up to see Elizabeth standing in the door,

" 'Lizabeth? What? I thought you were staying in hospital?" he muttered,

"I couldn't stay away from you" She smiled walking to join him on the bed, she placed a hand on his thigh, he swallowed

"'Lizabeth…" he mumbled but she cut him off, pressing her lips to his, her hands working on his jeans button, "Stop" he tried to say but the kiss was intense and her hand had worked his Jeans open and found its way inside, the coolness of her hand wrapping around his shaft caused him to gasp into the kiss.

Shane desperately took control of the kiss and allowing his hands to unbutton the blows she wore. His hands found her beautifully rounded and firm breasts, she wore a lace bodes that pushed her breasts up making them look twice the size

'Not that she needs to' Shanes mind commented. She smiled at him and in one movement the bodes fell to the floor freeing her breast, Shane took one in his mouth and massaged the other with his hand, Elizabeth's hand continued to stroke his swelling member.

The broke for air as Shane let out a moan in protest as she removed her massaging hand from his erection, she smiled at him before pinning him to the bed and literally ripping his T-shirt off, she smiled as she tossed the material aside and began kissing and nipping at the skin on his chest working her way up to his neck

"I want it" he groaned, she sat up, her hands on his chest, he moved his hands to massage her chest,

"How badly do you want it baby" she smiled licking her lips and letting out a satisfied moan as Shane tweaked her nipples.

"More than anything, I want to be with you…forever" he begged, letting his hands fall from her chest, she smiled placing a kiss on his forehead, then his nose before placing a long sweet kiss on his lips, their tongues met as the kiss deepened, She pulled away fangs on display as she smiled down at him, he smiled back moving his head so his neck was on display, she moved fast, her fangs pierced his skin…

Shane shot up in his bed, his heart racing his hands instinctively moving to the right side of his neck. He looked around he was asleep in her bed, the TV was on with a giant 'Game Over' pasted across the screen, he sighed standing trying to ignore the erection he had.


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n – Ok so I do not own nor do I claim to own anything but the idea and the character of Elizabeth ~ all other Morganville vampire characters and locations belong to Rachael Cane ~_

_Enjoy~ please R&R ~ thanks peeps _

~Chapter Six~

Elizabeth sighed as she filled out the discharge papers,

"Will this take much longer I want to go home" She sighed sighing her name on yet another dotted line,

"More like you wanted to get away before I got here" Amelie said, she had entered the room followed by a very sombre looking Monica

"Well duh, I wanted to get out before you told me I had to stay another night" Elizabeth signed the last page, "too late now I'm going home" she smiled

"I was actually going to offer you a ride home " Amelie said innocently

"With her in the car? I think I'll pass besides, Shane is brining my baby" Elizabeth smiled, Monica stared at Elizabeth, "My Car you moron" Elizabeth said, "So thanks mum" she smiled as if she hadn't just insulted Monica, "But I'll be fine" she picked up the backpack that contained the clothes Shane had grabbed for her and went to leave,

"Elizabeth we need to talk" Amelie said,

"No we don't, at least not with her around if you wish to talk you are welcome to come round for dinner with Shane and I this evening…Chinese I think" she said, she had stopped walking and turned to address her mother who nodded before allowing her daughter to continue to the exit.

Shane was in the parking lot waiting by the car, Elizabeth smiled at him causing him to glow bright red. Elizabeth had been in the hospital for a week and after the second day Shane had been sweet enough to get a few bits together for her, when he had brought the bag he had become embarrassed

"I…I thought you might need this" he had stammered, "I want a perv or nothing I just grabbed a few bits and put them in the bag…I didn't snoop through you…I mean…" his cheeks had been as red as they were now

"I told you" she smiled "It's ok" she slipped into the driver's seat, "Besides you've seen me in my underwear" she smiled sweetly, he sat in the passenger's seat silently, she placed a hand on his thigh and he tensed, she felt it and removed her hand, they were silent for a few more seconds before she started the car and pulled out of the garage and headed for home.

The journey home was uncomfortable, she pulled in the drive and had hardly shut the engine off before Shane bolted towards the house, Elizabeth shocked stared after him.

She didn't enter the house right away she just sat in her car confused, it was five minutes before she decided to venture into the house, as she reached to door it was pulled open and Shane was standing there looking manic,

"What took you so long, I thought you were in trouble" he snapped

"What the Hell?" Elizabeth asked confused by Shane's moodswing

"Anything could have happened" he yelled, Elizabeth slapped Shane and pushed past him making her way to her room, carful to slam the door as loud as possible so that Shane would not miss how upset she was with him right now"

When Shane finally worked up the courage to open her bedroom door an hour later, she had changed into sports gear and was on the Wii, from what Shane could see she was boxing,

"Get out!" She said not even looking away from the screen,

"Can we talk?"

"Get out" she repeated, she was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment,

"Fine I'll leave you alone" he mumbled, leaving the room, he closed the door and leant against the frame, 'Stupid idiot' his mind was screaming. He dragged his feet as he made his way to his ensuit bathroom to have a shower.

Elizabeth ventured from her room around 6:30 that night she had spend the whole day in her room and had finally given into hunger, she grabbed the phone and dialled the number from memory, but before it even rang she realised she didn't know what to order for Shane, frustrated she hung up and headed back up stairs and knocked on his door,

"Shane?" she called after two attempts, "Shane open the door" she said knocking again

"Gimme a minute wont you!" Shane yelled "I'm in the Shower!"

He wasn't she could hear the water wasn't running, Shane was running around the room,

"Shane, come on what's the matter?" Elizabeth asked. Shane pulled the door open

"WHAT!" he snapped,

"I…" she said fighting the tears, "I wanted to…I was going to ask if you wanted Chinese?" she said but ran to her room crying before

"Fuck!" he groaned, he was wearing nothing but boxes, he exited the room his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor, "Lizzy" he knocked on the door, "'lizabeth, I'm sorry" he said resting his head on the doorframe, "Please 'Lizabeth, I'm such an idiot…please let me in'

She didn't answer him, he could hear her sobs through the door,

"Please" he sighed turning to rest his back against the wall and sliding to the floor, the door opened

"You are a first class Arse" she said, her eyes red from crying,

"I'm sorry" he mumbled

"The least you could do is to tell me why you have been treating me like shit!" she said tears falling again, 'why are girls so bloody emotional' Shane cursed,

"It's just me…I'm a jerk," he mumbled looking up at her from the floor, "God you're beautiful" he mumbled,

"that won't work" she said about to walk away,

"I dreamt you bit me…" he blurted out,

"You know I wouldn't…" Elizabeth selled in response

"I know but…that's not what scared me…" he said banging his head against the wall,

"Then what?" she demanded,

"I…I liked it…I wanted it" he said with eyes closed,

"What?" This time it sounded like a question not a demand, she knelt down to his side, he flinched as she lifted his face with a cold finger,

"I wanted it, I was so turned on at the thought of being like you, being immortal!" his eyes opened looking into hers

"Shane?" she mumbled

"Please don't…I know how stupid I sound…But there's something…I know you feel it you said so yourself…before you left" he never broke eye contact.

Down stairs there was a knock at the door,

"who?" Shane mumbled grateful for the subject change,

"mum" Elizabeth said standing and offering Shane her hand,

"Oh is she hear to talk about what you guys talked about before your accident?" he mumbled only half realising what he was saying,

"Um, if you mean is she hear about what I went to her about, I don't know she came to me at the hospital today but I refused to talk with the cow-bag in the vicinity" she smiled and headed down the stairs, Shane looked after her.

'Dam girls are complicated'


	7. Chapter 7

4

_a/n – Ok so I do not own nor do I claim to own anything but the idea and the character of Elizabeth ~ all other Morganville vampire characters and locations belong to Rachael Cane ~_

_Enjoy~ please R&R ~ thanks peeps _

~Chapter Seven~

Shane sat picking at his meal, Elizabeth was no better she was just staring at her plate, Amelie had decided not to stay for dinner after informing them of a destiny that appeared to apply to them.

"'Lizabeth?" Shane mumbled after a few silent minutes, Elizabeth looked up from her meal, "Do you think it's real?" he asked, poking at his rice,

"I don't know" she mumbled, "But I guess things all add up…I mean you weren't supposed to be on that bus…"

"Yeah but I was doing it to spite…well I guess but…what was the prophecy again?" Shane asked, Elizabeth stood and walked to the table where a book lay abandoned; she picked it up and opened the book to the page that her mother had marked and passed it to Shane.

_One of a Broken Home_

_One of a broken heart_

"There you go neither of us is broken hearted" Shane said,

"Um," Elizabeth said biting her lip,

"What?" Shane stared at Elizabeth, who took her seat "'Lizabeth?" he repeated

"It was about fifty years ago, he was the sweetest man I had ever met, he used to bring me roses every day, until he disappeared. I waited for him for ten years until I couldn't take the memory of us. So…I left and this is the first time I came back since then." She sighed fiddling with a locket she wore around her neck.

"Oh," Shane mumbled, "Did you ever find out what happened to him?" Shane asked, Elizabeth shook her head, Shane didn't want to upset her further and read on,

_One of a Broken Home_

_One of a Broken Heart_

_Brought together by pure chance_

_A creature and a son of darkness _

_Becoming one through blood_

Shane stared at the text, before closing the book

"It could all be a coincidence" Shane mumbled,

"I doubt it, the feelings we've had, the dreams…" Elizabeth sighed picking up her plate and taking it to the kitchen where she shoved it in the microwave, "Listen Shane, I don't want to think about this right now I just want…" she turned to come face to face with him, she swallowed, "I just want to sleee" Shane stopped her mid sentence his lips pressing to hers. He gently moved his hands to run through her hair, pulling her hard against his lips, her hands slipped up between the two of them resting on his chest, as she gently kissed him back, the urge to bite him burning, it took all the strength she had to push him away,

"No" she breathed, "I…I can't Shane, each time I feel myself losing more and more control, I won't hurt you Shane, I won't let myself" she said, she turned to walk away, Shane grabbed her hand stopping her dead,

"Why fight it Liz" he said pulling her closer to him, "Your mother said…"

"I don't care what she said, she could be wrong…I could kill you" she said trying to pull away,

"No…you won't" Shane wasn't sure, but he wanted her, "I know you won't" he whispered pressing his lips to hers again, she didn't fight as he held her close, their lips moving in perfect unison, there was a knock at the door.

Elizabeth made to move from the door, but Shane stopped her,

"Ignore it" he whispered, "Let it be just me and you right now" he whispered pulling her back to him, his body reacting to the touch of hers

"But" she mumbled but Shane cut her off again, his lips meeting hers again, the knocking came again, but they ignored it, Shane pulled Elizabeth towards the sofa, never breaking the kiss.

Shane pulled her on top of him as he fell onto the sofa, his hands exploring under her mini skirt, groaning into the kiss, as he found spankie pants in the way,

"Upstairs" she whispered pulling away, he nodded and the two ran upstairs, they were at the top of the stairs when Shane pushed her against the wall, his lips attacking hers again, his hands back in her hair, while her hands ran under his T-shirt, after a few minutes she pushed him away and made a run for her room. Laughing Shane followed.

She reached the room first and managed to remove the spankie pants before Shane even reached the door, she was standing at the end of her bed spankies in hand as Shane entered the room, he charged her pinning her to the bed.

The two wrestled on the bed for a few minutes before she managed to get the upper hand pinning him beneath her, his T-shirt was gone and she was now in nothing but her Bra and thong,

"That's not fair" she smiled, "You have too much clothing on" she smiled leaning down to plant a hot his on his bare chest, Shane let out a groan pushing her pelvic up and pushing his jeans and pants past his hips.

"Much better" she smiled crawling down his body leaving kisses down his chest and stomach, before taking all of Shanes swollen cock into her mouth.

Shane let out a cry, as she ran her tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of his head, Shane's hands pulled into fists grabbing the bed sheets

"Oh my Sweet Lord Jesus!" Shane cried and she moved her head up and down, he released the bed sheets from one hand and moved it to hold her blond hair, helping her find the rhythm that would bring him to his peak, "Oh god I'm gonna…I'm gonna" he let out a cry as he released his seed into her mouth, she greedily swallowed before sitting up and smiling down at him, "Holy shit" he mumbled,

"You enjoy that?" She smiled, he nodded sitting up and wrapping his arms around her finding her bra clasp, he expertly released the clasp causing the bra to fall releasing her breasts, Shane took one into his mouth, pulling Elizabeth down on top of him as he fell back onto the bed, Elizabeth let out a cry as his teeth nipped at her erect nipple, she let out another cry as one of Shane's hands snaked its way into her wet thong searching for her opening which it found with ease causing her to cry out again arching back removing her breast from Shane's hungry mouth.

This gave Shane the opportunity to change their position, pinning Elizabeth to the bed his fingers delving deeper into her core, causing her to squirm in pleasure, she was close and he could feel it as she contracted around his pumping fingers, he pulled them out and placed a kiss on her open mouth,

"What do you want my angel" he smiled she didn't answer she put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back to kiss him as if her life depended on it, they parted for air and she smiled up at Shane

"Fuck me Shane" She whispered,

"With pleasure" he smiled kissing at her neck, as he positioned himself between her legs, pushing his erection into her centre, she cried out as he slammed into her, over and over.

They moved in unison, close to their peak, Elizabeth's eyes turned Red as Shane spilled his seed into her body, her nails clawed across his back, biting her own lip slowly losing control.

Shane could see the red in her eyes, but didn't move,

"Do it" he whispered, moving so that his neck was on display,

"I…" she breathed, before she licked her lips and lent up allowing her fangs to descend as she gently kissed his neck once before her teeth broke the skin, Shanes hands gripped onto her shoulders.

The blood flowed into her mouth, Shane's fingernails dug into her skin breaking the skin, she released him her chest heaving, Shane looked down his eyes fixed, Before she could register what she was doing she ran her own nail across her wrist breaking the skin, before forcing it against Shane's partly open lips.

It took a few seconds but Shane began to suck greedily at the blood that flowed from the wound.

Elizabeth was surprised at how much this turned her on.

The bedroom door slammed open, Shane pulled away from Elizabeth's wrist, blood running down his chin, he could feel the changes in his body, but those where the least of his troubles, the least of both of their troubles, because standing in the doorway stood Frank Collins

_a/n – Ok, so this is the final chapter, I am working on a sequel, it will be uploaded depending on reviews_

_Enjoy :)_

Page **4** of **4**


End file.
